


[Podfic] Never Judge Books By Their...?

by Evillullaby



Series: [Podfic] Good Omens Outsider POVs [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is old-fashioned, Because we love shenanigans, Crowley can't catch a break, F/F, Flirting, Innuendo, M/M, Misunderstandings, No angst here, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Police interviews, Shenanigans, nosey humans eavesdropping on the ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillullaby/pseuds/Evillullaby
Summary: There's a burglary in Soho, right across the road from AZ Fell & Co's Antique Bookseller's. An angel and a demon are called in for questioning, and the detectives involved start to form opinions...(OR: Crowley's a flirt, and Aziraphale doesn't do PDA; people start to get the wrong idea)
Relationships: Crowley/Aziraphale, Ineffable Husbands - Relationship, OC relationships (mentioned)
Series: [Podfic] Good Omens Outsider POVs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054376
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic] Never Judge Books By Their...?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Judge Books By Their...?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978780) by [WorseOmens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorseOmens/pseuds/WorseOmens). 



Listen to Podfic on Tumblr

[Part 1](https://evillullaby.tumblr.com/post/638377626014302208/podfic-of-never-judge-books-by-their-by) \- [Part 2](https://evillullaby.tumblr.com/post/638377722475872256/podfic-of-never-judge-books-by-their-by)

Listen to Podfic on [Anchor](https://anchor.fm/evillullaby-podfic/episodes/Never-Judge-Books-By-Their-----Podfic-eo6dhc)

MediaFire Download [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/file/l2q3evl54u18do3/Never+Judge+Books+By+Their.mp3/file)


End file.
